1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to placing a protective elastic sleeve on an elongate member such as an electrical cable end.
2. Description of the Related Art
Kits for this purpose are known already, notably from French patent application 2 791 480, including, in addition to the elastic sleeve, a tubular core for stretching the sleeve, which covers the core tightly, the core being adapted to receive internally the elongate member and then to slide relative to the elongate member and relative to the elastic sleeve so that the latter comes to cover the elongate member tightly.
To enable the elastic sleeve to slide relative to the tubular core, there is disposed between them a film with a low coefficient of friction that extends beyond one end of the sleeve as far as an end of the core opposite said end of the sleeve, the film making a half-turn over this end of the core, inside which it is connected to an elastic tie fixed to the other end of the core so as to be tensioned.
This elastic tie assists sliding of the low coefficient of friction film relative to the core.